Presbyopia, the inability to attain accommodative vision, is an affliction of a large percentage of persons over forty years of age. The likelihood of a person developing presbyopia increases with age until the age of fifty where nearly all persons will be presbyopic.
Known techniques for mitigating the affects of presbyopia include the use of an ophthalmic lens having a pinhole. Such lenses take advantage of a well-known optical effect to achieve increased depth of field of an optical system, by reducing the size of the aperture of the lenses and therefore the aperture of an eye is limited when such a lens is located on an eye.
A tradeoff of using a pinhole in an eye is that depth of field is increased at the expense of reduced image brightness.